Si te digo que no OneShot
by JenZi07
Summary: Volver a ver a la mujer que amó, no fue nada fácil. Y menos si esta regresó con la intención de recuperarla


Era el centro de atención. Y no le agradaba serlo.

Naruto Uzumaki no es más que un estudiante común y corriente. Con notas al nivel del promedio general, atento, educado, y un completo libro cerrado que por alguna extraña razón eso les atraía más a las chicas.

Pero la palabra "atracción" parecía no estar en su vocabulario. Y Shion Mōryō estaba por descubrirlo.

―Bueno, Naruto, te he citado aquí, ―Con aquí refiriéndose a uno de los tantos pasillos del edificio de la universidad―, frente a nuestros compañeros, amigos y colados, para que me hagas esa propuesta. Todos estamos de acuerdo en que yo, siendo la más popular, bonita, inteligente y perfecta de toda la escuela ―Se detuvo al escuchar el abucheo de algunas estudiantes. Después continuó―, y tú, siendo el chico más interesante de todos ―Naruto rodó los ojos―, hacemos la pareja perfecta.

Cuando Shion se refería a "todos", Naruto pensaba que él no estaba incluido en esa lista. Pero también creía que ya era tiempo de darse una oportunidad para conocer a alguien, tener una relación de pareja y recuperar los años perdidos en la amargura.

Y qué mejor que hacerlo con Shion. La chica era linda, sí, inteligente no mucho… bueno, casi nada. Y la popularidad le daba lo mismo así que no importaba. Si tuviera que elegir de entre todas las estudiantes por las cualidades antes dichas la elegiría a ella, no porque le guste, sino porque era la indicada para el puesto y para pasar el rato.

―Naruto, es tu turno ―susurró Shion cuando Naruto no decía nada―. Sabes la línea, como lo ensayamos, es tu turno.

Al principio la idea le pareció una completa payasada. Shion rogó, al punto de ponerse de rodillas, para que fuera él quien hiciera la propuesta de noviazgo. Ridículo ¿no? Pero al final lo aceptó porque le daba lo mismo.

―Shion… ―Espiró con pesadez― ¿Quieres ser mi…?

Se detuvo de continuar abruptamente cuando su mirada se desvió por un segundo para después devolverla por completo en dirección a la oficina del rector. Lo reconoció de inmediato. ¿Y quién no reconocería la larga cabellera castaña y el semblante frío que siempre lo acompañaba? Pero, ¿qué hacía él ahí?

Su atención regresó a la impaciente Shion que tenía al frente, al borde de los nervios por tan lenta propuesta. En cambio, los compañeros permanecían en silencio a la espera de la pregunta que no llegaba.

―Yo… tú…

Estaba revuelto. Hace unos minutos había decidido tomar a Shion Mōryō como su novia… ahora lo estaba dudando, incluso se estaba arrepintiendo.

―¿Quiero ser tu…? ―prosiguió Shion, impacientándose más.

―Lo siento… tengo que ir al baño ―Se alejó casi a la misma velocidad con la que pronuncio la última frase.

Entró al sanitario para hombres asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie adentro y de que nadie más pudiera entrar. Hizo una cuenca con las manos para tomar agua del grifo y mojó su cara más de dos veces.

Mirándose, perplejo, directamente al espejo y apoyando las manos en el azulejo del lavabo dijo: ―¡Sin duda alguna era él! Eso significa, si Neji está aquí, entonces… ella también.

{…}

―Pensé que no volvería a verte.

Neji Hyuga se detuvo al reconocer al dueño de esa voz. Giró sus talones y, con una clara expresión de sorpresa, miró a Naruto Uzumaki reposando en la pared que conducía a la salida del instituto.

―Naruto ―dijo en voz baja. Se acercó y estiró la mano―. Me alegra verte de nuevo

Naruto observó la palma abierta, luego correspondió.

{…}

―Ahora que somos mayores tomamos la decisión de regresar a Konoha. Pedimos que nos transfirieran a esta universidad, siendo sincero pensé que el proceso iba a ser un poco más complicado, sin mencionar la cantidad de trabas que esperaba.

―¿Tu papá te permitió esto?

―Hiashi ya no tiene autoridad sobre nosotros, así que nuestro futuro lo tomamos como queremos. Decidimos mudarnos y estudiar acá porque aquí es donde pertenecemos. Hiashi quiso que olvidáramos todo llevándonos lejos hace unos años, pero era algo que en lo que no tenía autoridad. Nunca olvidamos.

Naruto, más que atento, estaba intrigado porque Neji hablaba en manada… ¿pero cómo se lo preguntaba sin parecer desesperado?

―Me da gusto por ti, Neji ―Calló por un momento―. Y, ¿ella vino?

―Ella tiene su nombre. Y sí, también está aquí. Quería acompañarme pero le sugerí que se quedara en el hotel donde nos hospedamos mientras yo hacía el papeleo para ingresar a la carrera.

―¿Cuándo empiezan? ―dijo, con tranquilidad en la voz, simulando que la afirmación de lo que él esperaba no le inquietó.

La formalidad en las palabras, y el porte distante le hacía entender a Neji de un posible ―muy notorio― cambio en Naruto. Estaba seguro de que no era el amigo espontaneo y revoltoso que recordaba, aquel que se hacía notar a toda costa, y apostaba lo que fuera a que su hermana tenía algo de culpa.

―Mañana ―respondió con la misma seriedad―. Mira, Naruto, no sé por qué perdiste el contacto con Hinata. Lo que sí sé es que ella no ha dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día desde que nos fuimos. Siempre te recuerda y siempre anhelaba ser mayor para buscarte por su propia cuenta. Ella era la impaciente por regresar, con la esperanza de verte otra vez. No quiero que mates esa ilusión por más desprecio que le tengas. Entiende de una vez que ella no deseaba dejarte, fue Hiashi el que nos llevó a la fuerza.

Eso lo dejó pensando. Él mismo sabía que ya no era ni un pedazo del joven alegre de hace tiempo. No tenía nada que ver con que toda su infancia haya estado solo, no tenía nada que ver con que siempre fuera el rechazado, y mucho menos con que la primera niña que le gustó lo mandara a volar de buenas a primeras.

{…}

―_Volveré, Naruto. No importa cuánto tiempo tarde, te prometo que regresaré a ti._

Naruto tocaba delicadamente sus labios, recordando el beso que Hinata le había dado luego de las palabras de despedida.

Era su mejor amiga, la persona que siempre estuvo con él; cuando Sakura lo rechazó ella estaba ahí consolándolo, cuando Sasuke y él arreglaron sus diferencias a golpes ella estuvo para curar sus heridas, cuando sus padres murieron en ese accidente ella no soltó su mano. Cuando le confesó que la amaba ella lo recibió con el mismo sentimiento.

―_Papá nos dio la noticia durante la comida. Nos vamos de la ciudad mañana por la mañana._

―_¡Pudiste hacer algo, Hinata! ¡No dejes que otros decidan por ti!_

―_¿Crees que no me opuse?_

―_No me interesa lo que digas. De todas formas se van a ir. Mejor haz lo que te dicen como siempre lo haces, no querrás decepcionar a tu padre ¿verdad?_

Desde entonces Naruto no respondió a las llamadas y mensajes de Hinata, y revisando frecuentemente sus redes sociales lo confirmó; ella ya estaba haciendo una nueva vida donde fuera que estuviese. Nuevas amistades, nuevas relaciones… ese tipo de cabello blanco que siempre la abrazaba en las fotografías, ¿qué significaba para ella? Era claro que se trataba de su remplazo.

―¡Silencio!

Naruto dejó de dar vueltas al lapicero cuando el profesor Iruka ingresó al auditorio. Los estudiantes dejaron de conversar y prestaron atención.

―El rector me ha informado que hoy ingresan dos estudiantes nuevos. Por favor, sean educados con ellos y ayuden a que se pongan al corriente con la clase.

La puerta del aula se abrió. Los nuevos entraron.

Naruto no pudo despegar los ojos de ella, era justo como la recordaba, o un poco más linda. Su rostro era más estilizado que antes, su cabello más largo y por alguna razón más oscuro. Apostaba a que creció pocos centímetros y que su cintura se curvó hacia adentro. Estaba hermosa, no lo pudo negar.

―Hinata Hyuga ―pronunció con su suave voz capaz de traer de regreso la mente divagante de Naruto.

Ella le sonrió emocionada, con ojos soñadores, cuando por fin lo encontró entre las butacas de en medio.

Él no hizo nada al respecto. Se puso la capucha de la sudadera y bajó la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro pesimista por encima de la libreta de apuntes.

Durante la conferencia de Iruka, Naruto podía sentir la penetrante e insistente mirada perlada sobre él… Él se negó a hacer caso al llamado. No se sentía bien físicamente, su cuerpo estaba frío y en cuestión de segundos se ponía caliente, su pecho dolía como el día que se fue. Y de ánimo, se sentía peor.

Por unos segundos sus miradas se conectaron. Los ojos de Hinata eran visiblemente suplicantes por percibir alguna emoción positiva proveniente de él. En cambio, lo que le dio fue una mueca de burla por la ridícula petición que se notaba a leguas. Volvió su atención a la libreta, y continuó con el dibujo que hacía de ella. No le volvería a mirar, porque no podía hacerlo sin sentir nada.

{…}

―¡Naruto!

Naruto suspiró fatigosamente cuando escuchó la voz de Shion tras su espalda. Suficiente había tenido con pasar la noche en vela y una mañana agobiante para tener que lidiar con _la chica perfección_.

―¿Qué quieres, Shion? ―Se dio la vuelta con el mínimo de interés.

―¡¿Me quieres explicar qué fue lo que pasó ayer?!

―Tenía que ir al baño ―respondió tan seco como la garganta de la rubia. Alzó una ceja cuando la vio fruncir los labios y mostrar abiertamente una expresión de enojo.

―¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?! Todos, ¡todos! Están diciendo que tú me dejaste plantada y que sólo fue un plan mío para hacerme la interesante.

―¿Y no fue así?

―¡Eres un…! ―Un golpe certero en la mejilla, ¿por qué no lo vio venir? Pero gracias al golpe pudo darse cuenta, al voltear, que la mujer que perturbaba sus pensamientos los estaba viendo desde una distancia moderada. Shion siguió hablando, Naruto no despegó sus ojos de Hinata claramente molesta―. ¡Escúchame bien Uzumaki, deja de hacerte el tipo frío y sin sentimientos que va por el mundo ignorando cuando las chicas lindas como yo nos ponemos en bandeja de plata frente a ti! Algún día va a llegar esa mujer que te va a sacar de ese duro cascaron, y déjame decirte que voy a gozar como no tienes idea cuando esa golfa te rompa el corazón, porque alguien mejor que yo no existe.

_Ya lo hizo_, respondió con la voz de su cabeza.

―Nadie va a ser mejor que tú, bebé ―Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió cuando le acarició el mentón. Eso sólo la hizo enfurecer más.

Shion apartó su mano bruscamente.

―¡No juegues conmigo porque te puede ir peor! Escúchame bien, cuando te des cuenta de lo que perdiste vas a volver, y entonces no voy a estar tan segura de querer estar contigo.

―Intentaré sobrevivir sin ti. Será difícil.

Shion chilló y refunfuñó. Le dio la espalda y se alejó maldiciendo su nombre en voz alta.

Naruto se sobó la mejilla enrojecida. Regresó su atención en dirección donde Hinata permanecía observándole, le dio la espalda sin más y comenzó a caminar hacia los comedores.

―Naruto.

Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la escuchó decir su nombre en alto. No se detuvo.

―¡Naruto!

Siguió caminando. Podía oír el calzado de ella caminar apresurada tras él. Le importó menos. No deseaba hablar con ella, no deseaba sus explicaciones, no deseaba una disculpa, no deseaba abrazarla, no deseaba besarla, no deseaba verle a los ojos mientras le decía cuanto la había extrañado… No deseaba que todo lo que prometió fueran palabras vacías.

―¡Uzumaki Naruto!

Se giró rápidamente, cansado de oír su nombre una y otra vez. Decidido, la iba a enfrentar, le iba a dejar en claro que no quería saber nada de ella, así tuviera que mentirle.

Apenas fue consiente cuando sintió los brazos de Hinata alrededor de su abdomen. No hubo reacción al momento. Ni siquiera podía bajar su rostro y mirarla. Estaba emocionalmente confundido. Su plan y su fortaleza se vinieron abajo en cuestión de segundos.

―Te extrañé tanto, Naruto ―La escuchó sollozar. Él estuvo a punto de acompañarla―. Estoy tan feliz de verte… en verdad te extrañé. Por favor, sólo abrázame, te prometo que te dejaré tranquilo. Sólo abrázame por unos minutos, por favor.

La abrazó. Todo lo que se había dicho a sí mismo perdió valor y credibilidad cuando sintió la calidez de su cuerpo. La abrazó tan fuerte que la oyó quejarse, pero no lo apartó. _―Sólo será un momento._

Naruto miró a su alrededor, a tiempo para reparar en que Shion se dirigía hacia ellos como un devastador huracán. Estuvo a tiempo de tirar del brazo de Hinata y colocarse frente a ella antes de que Shion la tomara de quién sabe dónde para separarlos.

Hinata se dio cuenta del por qué Naruto actuó tan repentinamente cuando lo vio empujar a la rubia de antes lejos de él.

―¡Qué crees que haces! ―Le gritó Naruto.

―¡¿Quién es ella?! ―respondió igualando el volumen de voz―. Responde, Naruto. ¡¿Quién es ella?!

―No tengo que darte explicaciones a ti, Shion.

―¡Claro que sí! ¡Casi somos novios, no puedes andar abrazando a otra chica y a mí no!

Naruto le tomó duramente la muñeca cuando intentó abofetearlo de nuevo.

―Tienes razón, casi cometo el error de estar contigo ―Shion trató de soltarse, pero él no se lo permitió. Hinata permanecía en silencio escondida tras la espalda de Naruto―. Te diré quién es, y después me dejarás en paz por el resto de tu petulante vida. Tú dijiste que algún día iba a llegar una mujer que me rompería el corazón, ¿No es así? Pues mira qué coincidencia. Te presento a esa mujer. Ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar.

Shion gruñó de rabia cuando los vio alejarse, en especial a Naruto sin soltar la mano de esa.

{…}

―¿Me odias, verdad? ―Le preguntó una vez llegaron a la azotea del edificio.

―¿Debería?

―Sí. Tienes derecho. Yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, Naruto. Te prometo que lo intenté, pero sólo tenía quince años, no podía hacer mucho.

Naruto, cruzado de brazos, estaba dándole la espalda. No conseguía darle la cara sin demostrarle lo afectado que estaba, y la poca resistencia que tenía, luego de que ella le abrazara con tanto cariño. ¿Y sí estaba equivocado? ¿Y sí hizo mal en culparla y romper toda relación con ella?

_Entiende de una vez que ella no deseaba dejarte, fue Hiashi el que nos llevó a la fuerza. _¿Ella también habría sufrido su ausencia?

―Yo, nunca te olvidé. Traté de seguir en contacto contigo pero, fue como si hubieses desaparecido. Te busqué por medio de tus amigos y nadie sabía nada de ti, eso decían, o tal vez fue lo que tú les pediste que me dijeran.

―No. Ellos no mintieron ―dijo, sin voltear.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me olvidaste?

―Porque… ―No tenía una respuesta coherente. Si le decía que prefirió fingir que nunca existió a sufrir por no verla, ella pensaría que es un cobarde. Aunque lo era―. No lo sé.

―Naruto, sólo responde una pregunta. ¿Aún sientes algo por mí?

El viento sopló antes de que Hinata advirtiera que Naruto no le iba a dar una respuesta. El reloj en la torre marcó las doce del mediodía, era hora de la siguiente conferencia.

Hinata giró sus talones, estaba por irse cuando por fin Naruto se expresó.

―Si te digo que no, ¿qué pasaría?

Ahora, Hinata le daba la espalda.

―Te dejaría en paz ―confesó―. Me alejaría de ti, si es lo que quieres. Pero, mis sentimientos no van a cambiar. Porque aún estoy enamorada de ti.

Silencio, seguido de más silencio.

Hinata suspiró. Se limpió una lágrima antes de abrir la puerta. Entonces, la mano de Naruto en su hombro le hizo detenerse.

―Sí… ―murmuró, el aliento rosando su oreja―. Todavía siento todo por ti. ¿Qué harás al respecto?

Hinata sonrió. Ella lo sabía. Naruto no podía dejar de amarla de la nada, y también tenía la confianza en que resolverían las cosas y él le daría otra oportunidad.

―Yo… Te voy a besar.

―Bueno, de espaldas no podrás hacerlo.

Hinata se volteó rápidamente. Se abrazó de su cuello y lo besó. Para su gusto, fue muy corto y simple, porque Naruto la separó de él antes de que pudiera tomarse el tiempo de paladear sus labios.

―Más despacio, Hina. Te costará mucho trabajo reconquistarme. No soy un tipo fácil, se lo puedes preguntar a Shion ―le dijo sonriendo, sincero, como no lo había hecho en años. La tenía sujeta de la cintura, mientras apreciaba su rostro emocionado hasta las lágrimas.

―Tomaré el riesgo. Será divertido, y sé que valdrá la pena.

―Sí. Puedes comenzar invitándome a comer.

―Podemos comenzar yendo a la conferencia.

―Tienes razón. Pero iremos sin tomarnos de las manos. Me quiero hacer del rogar por un rato si no te molesta, tal vez mañana me convences.

―Lo intentaré ―Sonrió, luego, caminó al lado de Naruto, conversando de cosas del pasado.

Habría más, más adelante. Por el momento, bastaba con aquello.


End file.
